


IDK I HAVE LOADS OF 2JIN UNFINISHED IDEAS FOR SOMEREASON-

by YG_Ent



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YG_Ent/pseuds/YG_Ent
Summary: OUID YES ANOTHER BC THAT FIC ISNT GONA YEET





	IDK I HAVE LOADS OF 2JIN UNFINISHED IDEAS FOR SOMEREASON-

She’s Mine(Bitch)

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
2jin Fanfiction  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Pairing : -  
2jin  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
About : -  
can someone write an au where 2jin are secretly dating and they made a mutual decision to go to a party separately but when one arrives, they see an asshole flirting with the other and they're trying not to make it obvious they're seething with jealousy but it's really difficultI LOVE THIS... i put forward the notion of heejin being cornered with some guy who thinks he's all that and heejin is TRYING to tell him she's really not interested and hyunjin sees this whole commotion the moments she walks in, she kinda loses it n just grabs heejin by the waistand tells him to piss off bc she's already said she's not interested and the way heejin is sending her heart eyes at that moment... (they suddenly forget that they're supposed to be secretly dating)but the guy challenges her with a "and what's it to you, huh?" and hyunjin bites her tongue wanting to just tell him that she's hers but she can't because it's suppose to be a secret then heejin speaks up from her side taking the words right off her mouth "she's my gf you asshat"  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Story : -  
Hyunjin yawned and stretched her arms, it was only 11:03pm. She was doing her essay last minute. She turned around to look at Heejin. Heejin was sitting on her bed, dozing off and not realising she was also drooling. She smiled and stood up, walking to Heejin. “Heekie? Wake up.” She whispered. She tapped her shoulders, only for Heejin to wake up and hold onto her, hugging her and falling asleep once more. Hyunjin sighed but smiled and stroke Heejin’s hair. “C’mon, you gotta be laying down and sleeping. Not sitting and sleeping, I don’t want you to hurt your back.” She was interrupted by Heejin groaning. She pulled Hyunjin closer and ignored what she said. Hyunjin tried to lean in, close to her ears, “You’re drooling, you do realise that right?” she whispered. Heejin opened her eyes and sat up straight, letting go. “Wait huh?!” She wiped her mouth and whined. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier.” she whined once more. Hyunjin laughed. Heejin pouted and crossed her arms. Hyunjin smiled and kissed her forehead, “You love me anyways.” Heejin smiled and felt fluffy, like she was on a cloud ten. “Yeah, you are right I guess,” she whispered. She tried to hide her smile and frowned. Hyunjin cupped her face into her hands and kissed all over her face. Heejin whined, throwing a pillow at her. “Stop it~” She threw more pillows as Hyunjin blocked them and grabbed them all, only to then throw them back at her. “Hey! What was that for!” Heejin giggled and tried to protect herself. “Self-defence.” said Hyunjin. She smiled and jumped onto Heejin. She was on top of her, arms on the sides, supporting her. Hyunjin looked at her girlfriend. She was flawless. Glowing. Shining. She was the goddess of this world. Jeon Heejin, her girlfriend of 6 months. She smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Heejin blushed and turned her head sideways, dodging the kiss. “Not more-“ Hyunjin took a pillow and threw it at her, “Hah! That’s what you get.” She stuck out her tongue and sat up. Heejin pouted. Hyunjin smiled. She stood up, taking the blanket to cover Heejin and then pecking her a kiss only to then walk back to finish her essay. Heejin sighed and felt cold. “Come back~ I’m cold now.” she whined. Hyunjin hadn’t even left for a minute and yet she was complaining. She sighed, “Let me finish this essay. I just need to write a couple of lines anyways.” Heejin frowned but wanted her to do well. “Alright~” She flopped back down the bed and looked at the ceiling. It was beautiful. The glow-in-the-dark stars were stuck on the ceiling, along with some glow-in-the-dark drawings. Heejin remembered when the two was redoing their bedroom. She hated the bland ceiling so they both thought of doing some glow-in-the-dark things on the ceiling.“Hyunjin, the ceiling looks empty.” Heejin frowned and wanted to change it. Hyunjin thought it was perfectly fine. “Huh? But it looks fine?” Heejin shook her head, “But I like looking up. I rather have donkeys on my ceiling than just a white wall.” She sighed and sat on the bed. Hyunjin sat next to her and looked around. She saw some pens and stickers on the desk. “Oh! I have an idea.” Heejin was intrigued and looked at her. She pointed to the desk. Heejin looked at the desk, “Pens? Stickers? That’s boring!” Hyunjin sighed and stood up, grabbing the items. “Not just any ordinary pens and stickers, “ she lifted them up, showing them off. “They are glow-in-the-dark!” Heejin opened her mouth in shock then went back to reality. “Why didn’t I think of that?” Hyunjin snickered. “Because you’re not as smart as me, idiot.” Heejin slapped her arm, “I am not an idiot! I got A* on all of my essays unlike you, Miss Bs.” Hyunjin rolled her eyes, “So we doing these or what?” Heejin nodded. “Dibs on not bringing the ladder!” she shouted. Hyunjin groaned, “Why do we need the ladder.” She walked out of the room to grab the ladder while Heejin was thinking of what to draw. “I’m back!”


End file.
